


Little mistake

by BobPotaki



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobPotaki/pseuds/BobPotaki
Summary: Helga had a fight with Arnold and she thought it would be a good idea to date a guy she barely even know. Will it go smoothly as she hoped to?
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Little mistake

"Are you sure about this date?"

Phoebe ask, unsure about Helga's current mood. Arnold and Helga had a fight and it's been a whole week now. It's confusing how Helga thought it would be a good idea to match up with someone else she barely knew. 

Helga still looks down to her phone, looking at the picture of the boy she would met by tonight. "100% sure." She said casually, but her expression says otherwise. She looked scared. And guilty. Mostly unsure about this plan "Besides, there is no turning back. I already promise with this doofus." 

Phoebe rub her hands together, hissed through her teeth "Again, are you sure?" She repeat her first question "Like...does Arnold would be okay with this?" Helga rolled her eyes at her "Doi! We were never been together, Pheebs. At least that's what the football head said! Coward fool as usual." She said, couldn't help but smiled at herself. Phoebe notice this and sigh "Just apologize you two..." She said as she shook her head, pushing up her glasses and continued "You don't have to do all of these. I mean really? Classmate that doesn't show interest at you at all?" 

Helga push her finger to Phoebe's chest while looking at her with slanted look "That's where you were wrong, Pheebs. Josh always attempt to look at me whenever i'm not pay attention surround me, which he clearly failed. And whenever he passed by me, he gave me this half lidded look that made me...little bit flipped." She almost crack her voice at the last sentence, sounded so forced. Her expressions was full of guilt. She couldn't believe she could say this to another boys other than Arnold. It feels like she cheated on him even though it's entirely not true at all.

Phoebe sighed in defeated, she really couldn't help much at this point. If it happens then it happend. "Okay then, Helga. If that's what you want. Remember, if Josh does something bad to you. Just...punch him to death for god's sake." Helga laughed at her remark "Ahh of course i'll do it, Phoebe. No one could defeat this Pataki!" She said, proudly. "Now let's go find some good shirt to wear for my stupid date." 

The evening has arrive and Helga was already in the big Al's cafe. Helga didn't really looked very fancy for this date at all. Just a hoodie and dark blue jeans, ready to go. Helga took a sip from the soda she ordered as she scroll her twitter on her phone. Without even realizing, Helga goes to Arnold's account. Now stalking through his page. Her face shows an adoration looking every art posts he made through the day. He's such an amazing artist, according to her, very underrated artist. She then finally realize, turns out she missed him. But Helga refuse to face the truth and got out from Arnold's account.

Then a soft knock on the table caught her attention, she looks up from her phone to see a teenager around her age. He was tall, brown skinned and a very well done combed dark hair. Helga turn off her phone and smiled at the boy.

"Helga, right?" The boy ask to make sure.

"Yup, Josh?" She ask back.

Josh nodded and took a sit infront of her. Helga couldn't lie, he sure is good looking. But that doesn't mean he easily could steal her heart. Couple of seconds of silence, Helga broke the silence by asking him a simple question.

"So umm, how are you?" 

"I'm fine. Despite these hard times, i'm okay." He chuckled "You?"

"Pft, i'm fine too. Ya know, life and stuff." She said, sipping her soda.

"I heard you're a writer of The Umbrella Girl right?"

Helga almost choked on the soda, her eyes widened at what he said. She gulped nervously "How did you know?" She ask. Josh smiled as he explain "Well i've been paying attention to you...for a long time." She gave him a glare, which he quickly blurted out "N-not like stalking or anything. I'm observing your skills at your poem and your uhh english. Besides, i'm kind of teacher pet you know." Helga rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush "Yeah yeah whatever, congratulation you have found the writer, now what would you like huh? Autograph on your shirt?" 

Josh couldn't help his laugh, closing his mouth with his palm surely didn't help much "Oh i would want to if that possible." Helga finally chuckle at that one. She really hoped things would go this well until the end of the date. But something suddenly bothered her when the young waitress comes to take order. 

"I would like...hamburger and soda." He said, glancing to the waitress in suggestive way.

The waitress smile shyly as she write down the order, then look up to Helga. Helga stare at the menu "I uh...take fries. That's it." Josh didn't even questioned why Helga only want fries. With nothing else. Then after the waitress finish to take the order and walk passed Josh, he gave her a wink. Making the waitress giggled.

Helga looked down in disgust, she felt her gut twisted at that. She then felt her phone vibrated, it's from Arnold. She opens the message and saw a photo of him and his bed, prepared with snacks and ps4 disk games. His face was full of guilt behind his smile, it made her heart melt. He captioned the photo with an apologie. After staring for a long time, suddenly it hit her. She didn't want this. She never wanted this. She only want to apologize to him. She missed him. And she has to go see him. Now.

Helga stand up from the table, making Josh surprised "W-where you going?" He ask. Helga looked at him and gave him a glare "Go on and have a date with that bitch," Her eyes goes towards the young waitress and back to Josh "Instead. If you'll excuse me, i have to go, be kind and pay all the foods for me. Have a nice date, Josh." She said as she ran passed by him, who stayed still in shocked, letting her leaving the big Al's cafe. 

Helga walks straight to the sunset arms direction with such glee and relief. She felt kind of bad for Josh, but too bad Josh is a flirty asshole guy. There is no way she could keep up for him. While she was walking through her way, she decided to call him. A few seconds she smiled at how fast Arnold answered. She took a deep breath, exhale and said.

"I'm on my way."

She made a little mistake. Not gonna lie. It was a fun experience. It was worth the waste of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for wasting your time!!


End file.
